powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is an American animated television series based off of a DC Comics superhero team, the Teen Titans. It was mainly created because of the successful New Teen Titans animated shorts. The show was originally released on Cartoon Network, like its predecessor. There’s a more comedic aspect of Teen Titans Go! compared to the original Teen Titans show, along with a different animation design; however, Teen Titans Go! still retains the same characters (and new ones of course), and even including the same main voice actors to reprise their roles of the voices of the Titans (unlike the Powerpuff Girls reboot). The Teen Titans are a teenage superhero team who primarily defend Jump City, but also fight crime wherever they find it. They have both conflicted and collaborated with The Powerpuff Girls on at least one occasion. They were created by DC Comics in 1964. Warner Bros.-Seven Arts bought DC Comics in 1969. Since then, they have made numerous appearances in comic books and television shows, including the Warner Bros. Animation series, Teen Titans and its spinoff Teen Titans Go!. They both ran on Cartoon Network. History in The Powerpuff Girls 'TTG v PPG' The Powerpuff Girls follow Mojo Jojo to the Teen Titans' home of Jump City, where he plans to take over the world with an army of monkeys. Beast Boy and Cyborg think Mojo is "pretty cool for a talking monkey", and the Girls compete against Robin, Starfire, and Raven to see which is the best superhero team. Shrimps and Prime Rib TTG v PPG is one of the episodes mentioned when the Titans forgot they were superheroes. Members Apart from the Teen Titans Go! squad, there has been over one-hundred twenty (120) other Titans who have (at one point) participated in the team (though not at the same time, of course). Below is a list of all the main Teen Titans characters who have made an appearance in the cartoon. Teen Titans *'Robin' - He is a teenager and a leader of the team who has a huge crazy crush on his teammate Starfire. His determination to be the best at everything makes him a decent (but mostly annoying and crazy) leader. No powers, but his fighting skills still help out...a little. *'Starfire' - A teenage alien princess from Tamaran. She is the nice but naive addition to the team. But don't make Starfire mad, she can get pretty violent with her eye beams, starbolts, and such. Nice but vicious. *'Cyborg' - His computer-enhanced body gives him an edge over non-cybernetic people, but his laziness kinda nullifies his usefulness in a fight and who is happen to be Beast Boy's best bud. *'Raven' - Her half-demon side contributes to her dark personality. Anything that slightly agitates, or mock her is either banished or crushed by a giant, demonic black fist. Though she can be dark but she is a sucker for anything Pretty Pretty Pegasus and is known to have a soft spot for her crush and fellow teammate Beast Boy. *'Beast Boy' - Overall, Beast Boy's lack of interest of actually being a hero is a setback to his job (of being a hero), but he still contributes his animal-changing powers, occasionally at least and maintaining his active crush on Raven. He is Cyborg's best friend and also Raven's love interest. *'Silkie' - The Titans' — especially Starfire's — giant larva pet. He doesn't do much, but the show couldn't be anything without him. *'Little Buddies' - All of the Teen Titans' pets and friends, ranging from a dancing boom box to a talking stick. They, somehow, find a way to get this stuff. Titans East *'Bumblebee' - Leader of Titans East, though she temporarily joins the Titans starting from episode "Forest Pirates" to the episode "The Viewers Decide." Bumblebee can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Hardcore powers right there. *'Speedy' - Naturally, he's Robin’s arch (or archer, since he's a good archer, as a matter of fact) rival. What does he expect, going on a date with Starfire? *'Aqualad' - He can move water freely and summon aquatic animals, like his mentor, Aquaman. Also Raven's boyfriend for a short while, but nothing too serious. *'Más' y Menos - Two identical, really fast brothers who speak a lot of Spanish. Robin fails pathetically in trying to train them to act like him. Former Members *'Jayna' - Capable of transforming into any animal (but first she's gotta fist bump her brother Zan unfortunately), Jayna temporarily replaces Beast Boy because of his laziness. *'George Washington' - First President of the USA, as well as the temporary leader of the Teen Titans. He can summon a liberty shield, monument bash, just normal president stuff. *'Nibor' - Temporarily takes over Robin's job as the team leader because he is the exact opposite of him (which says something about how much the Titans really appreciate Robin...). *'Kid Flash' - Can defeat villains in about 1.0057 seconds, attract the girls, and out-beat box anyone. The key components to get hated by Robin. *'Red Raven'- Robin chose her because of her aggressiveness. *'Red Starfire'- Robin also chose her because of her aggressiveness. *'Yellow Beast Boy'- Used as a human shield. *'Green Cyborg'- Robin chose him because he acted like a soldier and had great leadership qualities and skills. Creation The Brave and the Bold #54 marked the first ever appearance of the Teen Titans, with the original lineup of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. However, the series gained a lot more popularity in the 1980s 'cause they added four new Titans- Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy (then known as Changeling), and Starfire. During the past three decades, countless teenage heroes were initiated and dropped from the team, and the producers couldn't stick to a title; every new remake of the series came out with a new name, too- The New Teen Titans, Tales of the Teen Titans, The New Titans, Titans, and a couple others, with the current Titans under the title of The New 52 ''and the new ''DC Rebirth ''comics. In 2003, Cartoon Network launched a cartoon based off of the 1980s Titans, called ''Teen Titans. Originally planned to air for four seasons, it made it to five and concluded in 2006 with the Trouble in Tokyo film/finale. Seven years later, a spinoff of the original show, holding onto the same cast but with a new animation, premiered on Cartoon Network, Teen Titans Go!. Even though it isn't that much focused on missions and fighting (serious stuff) like Teen Titans, it' has several comedic and hilarious aspects that have kept it going to this day. Trivia *Animator and character design artist Chris Battle, who previously worked on [[The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)|the original Powerpuff Girls series]], is currently working in Teen Titans Go!. * Bubbles' old voice actress (Tara Strong) voices Raven. * Both the Powerpuff Girls and the Teen Titans starred in their own theatrical movies, ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies respectively. Miscellaneous TeenTitansTogether.png New Teen Titans.JPG Teen titans go team photo by imperial96-d6839mr.png Reception * Teen Titans Go! has been met with mixed reactions. Almost immediately upon the series' release, fans of the original Teen Titans complained that the show was not as well written or animated as the previous show. However, most media reviewers had a reaction to the contrary, believing that this was a well done reinvention of the classic series. Most negative feedback from the fans involves the change in tone, as many complained that the series should be dramatic, not comedic. Interestingly, children have apparently taken the series very well, as it has performed positively far beyond expectations. The series has garnered record ratings among children, with it currently being the number one show on Cartoon Network. Category:TV Shows Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Superheros Category:Teams Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters from another show